


Like a Shower of Stars

by treescape



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape
Summary: Daniel's made a lot of wishes over the years.





	Like a Shower of Stars

The sky is vast above him, and for a brief and overwhelming moment, Daniel feels like it might swallow him whole. Alone with his thoughts while the others sleep in their tents, with no light pollution to mar the immense brilliance of space, it’s hard not to feel a little lost. It’s a feeling he always tries not to entertain at length. It’s too easy to give in to.

The night is quiet, caught in that stillness just a few hours before dawn. Jack will be coming to take his shift on watch, soon, and Daniel imagines the somewhat qualified pleasure of sinking into his sleeping bag on the hard ground. He casts his eye over his surroundings, makes sure everything looks okay, and then lets his eyes return for a last look at the stars. He’s just about to turn away when a flash of light streaks across the sky, and Daniel follows it until it disappears. He’s made a lot of wishes over the years. Sometimes they’ve even come true, but these days not so much. Intergalactic peace. A full, uninterrupted day of research. Jack.

“Gonna make a wish?”

The sound of Jack’s voice, still slightly sleep-harsh as he comes soundlessly up behind Daniel, is like a burst of colour in the silence. Daniel savours the sound but doesn’t move his head except to scan the sky again. 

“Not sure what I’d wish for,” he says casually, and he trains his voice carefully because it’s a lie of extraordinary magnitude. He waits a moment, and then finally tilts his head slightly so he can catch sight of Jack’s face out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes, Daniel thinks, the lines of Jack’s face are just like vastness of space.

“Come on. Anything you want. There’s gotta be something.” There’s a smile in Jack’s voice, and Daniel can’t help but physically smile in return. Sometimes, with Jack, it’s like a reflex. “If not, make a wish that I’ll relieve you of watch. I’ll give you a spoiler. It’s gonna come true.”

“I usually dream a little bigger,” Daniel says noncommittally, and he pulls his hands out from where they rest in the pockets of his jacket before turning more fully to face Jack. Somewhere deep within his brain, he hears a voice that says _what the hell_. “Maybe I’ll wish that you’d touch me.”

Silence holds for a long moment between them, like winter ice spread too thin. It cracks all in an instant. “Just call me a regular old miracle worker.” Jack’s arms raise, and some part of Daniel’s brain catalogues every movement as Jack shifts towards him. Daniel’s treacherous brain counts them off.

_One_. A warm hand curls around Daniel’s neck, palm pressed up against his pulse point and fingertips cradling his skull, threading through the abbreviated strands of his hair.

_Two_. Firm pressure materializes at his waist as Jack slides two fingers through Daniel’s belt loop, the heel of his hand settling against Daniel’s hip.

_Three_. The brush of Jack’s forehead against his own, skin on skin, a slight scratch of hair that sends a shiver down Daniel’s spine.

It’s like magic. It’s like everything he’s ever imagined, like someone’s just offered him everything he ever wanted. A surge of something approaching despair unfolds within his stomach. _You get three wishes. One, two, three_ , he thinks nonsensically, even though that’s a completely different mythos of wishmaking. This is the most he’ll ever feel. This is all Jack will ever give him.

He hears himself make a faint noise, a brief intake of breath that sounds like heartbreak. Daniel wonders if Jack recognizes it for what it is. He wants to push closer, wants to burrow into Jack’s hands and press his face against Jack’s face until he can feel the furrows of Jack’s brow imprinted on his own. He wants to have never felt this, so that he’ll actually be able to sleep at night instead of replaying it on an infinite loop. He wants to be able to keep imagining that this isn’t all he’ll ever have.

When Jack’s grip at his waist tightens, pulling Daniel in closer, it takes several long heartbeats to register. When Jack speaks, Daniel can feel the ghost of his breath against his own face.

“You know, shooting stars are pretty common.” The fingers against the back of Daniel’s head spread wider, as if searching for as much contact as possible, and they’re impossibly gentle and firm and _full of longing _. “And since you’re having so much luck, you should probably make another wish.” Daniel’s suddenly sure that his heart is about to beat out of his chest, because he’s wished for this a dozen times and has long since given up hope.__

__Daniel’s hands come up to grip at Jack’s arms, and he can feel the slight shake in Jack’s breathing when he does so. “What did _you_ wish for?” He think he knows, now, if the press of Jack’s body has anything to say, but he needs to hear it because it can’t be possible, it’s _literally impossible_._ _

__Jack doesn’t answer with words, just hesitantly brushes his mouth once, then twice, against Daniel’s. The soft press of lips is like a shower of stars._ _

__Daniel’s going to wish on every one._ _


End file.
